


A Lot to be Said about Destiny

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insperation struck after seeing the promo shot of Miss stacy on her bike out side Gilberts house, it got away with me though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: Miss Stacy drops by with some welcome news about Gilbert's furture. Anne needs some doctoring.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	A Lot to be Said about Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of that promo photo of Miss Stacy getting off her bike in front of Gilberts house. I've see a few post about how it would be funny of Anne answered the door though and insperation struck and this kind of just happened.

Miss Muriel Stacey was to say the least excited. Her dear friend Dr. Emily Oak had finally had the time to return her correspondence regarding the young, ambitious Mr. Gilbert Blythe. She had been so swept up in that excitement she had immediately taken to her motorized bike and rushed over to the Blythe/Lacroix farm to let Gilbert know that her friend would be very happy indeed to mentor such a forward thinking and studious young man.

She swung her leg over the bike and re-aligned her skirts in a more appropriate manor and then strode up the steps of the small homestead with purpose. So wrapped up in her happy news for her young charge she thumped a happy tune to the front door and stepped back to wait. She was so caught up in her delight that one of her most promising students would be under the wing of her beloved friend that the moment the door opened she launched into explanation without fully taking in who had answered.

“Gilbert, so happy to have caught you.” She spoke with so much excitement that her words almost ran together. “My dear friend Doctor Oak has finally had time to respond to my correspondence in regards to your interests in anti-toxins and she says it would indeed be her delight to mentor one of my finest young students.” 

Having gushed out her say in a much shorter time then she had expected she finally looked up to see how Gilbert was feeling about the news. Only it wasn’t Gilbert staring back at her. No standing in the door way was another of her most promising students looking rather confused and holding a baby to her hip.

“Oh, Anne.” Miss Stacey said in surprise, taking a step back to ensure she had come to the right house, once she was sure she had she looked back at Anne and smiled “Forgive me Anne I was looking for Gilbert.”

Anne, smiled warmly at her teacher and the women she one day aspired to be (tragical romance and all) and turned back towards the inside of the house “Gilbert! Miss Stacy is here for you.” Anne moved aside and invited Miss Stacy in as Gilbert made an appearance from the kitchen and rag between his hands as he made to clean himself of the dirt from his farm chores.

Miss Stacy stepped around Anne and the baby she knew to be Delphine Lacroix and the reason Gilbert had fallen asleep during lessons several weeks ago – teething babies tend to rouse the entire house. 

Gilbert swept back Delphine’s curls and spoke softly to the child “Looks like Uncle Gilbert will have to play a little later, Aunt Anne will have to suffice for now.” He smiled at Dellie and Anne and the two made their way to the kitchen.  
“How may I help you today Miss Stacy.” Gilbert smiled holding a hand in the direction of a small sitting room and monitoring for his teacher to sit.

Miss Stacy took a moment to shake off the unexpectedly domestic that had greeted her and took the offered seat.

“So sorry to intrude,” She rushed on again her excitement returning. “My friend Emily from the university in Toronto has finally had time to respond to my letter regarding your interest in anti-toxins. She says she would be delighted to mentor such an ambitious young man as yourself and would like it very much if you would join her in Toronto in the summer to discuss your thoughts on the subject and to impart her wisdom.”

To say Gilbert looked delighted was an understatement, a smile had spread across his face as Miss Stacy had spoken and she was quite concerned that he may split his cheeks if it got any wider. He jumped to his face and began excitedly pacing. Muttering to himself about preparations, speaking to the Cuthbert’s farm hand to see if he knew of anybody looking for work and how long he could leave the Orchard before Bash would require him home. Miss Stacy relayed that Doctor Oak thought she would be able to get young Gilbert lodging in the University lodgings for the duration of his stay and that she was expecting to hold a lecture on modern advancements in medicine that she hoped Gilbert would be able to attend.

Swept up in his excitement as it was Gilbert almost missed Anne’s short shout of pain from the kitchen but he didn’t miss Dellie’s cry’s. Following the sounds of commotion Gilbert made he was to the kitchen only to be greeted to Anne holding her bloodied hand over the sink as she attempted to rock a screaming Dellie to calm. Gilbert rushed forward to assess the situation Holding Dellie out for inspection when he noticed the Blood at her side.

“She’s fine, I bloodied her when I lifted her up.” Anne rushed soothing Gilbert’s most pressing concern. I cut my hand while I was preparing the stew.”

Gilbert moved Dellie to his own hip and the infant stopped her wailing only letting out soft whimpers in the wake of her tears.

“Here, show me.” Gilbert demanded holding his palm out to Anne, and in a shocking turn of events – or at least to the watching Miss Stacy – Anne made no argument and simply placed her hand palm up in Gilberts. He shifted her hand gingerly left to right inspection the wound in the different light the new angles provided. “It’s deep. It’ll need stitches and cleaning.” He was very matter of fact but something was slightly off. Anne had sliced herself neatly between her thumb and forefinger. The wound was very deep and would take several weeks to heal. 

Gilbert placed the now settled Delphine into her basket sat on the kitchen table and took Anne’s hand back up in his own. 

“This is going to sting allot.” Gilbert said firmly as in held Anne’s hand under the tap with one hand and worked the crank to pump the water with the other. Miss Stacy looked away and Anne winced and the blood flowed faster staining the water pooling in the tub of the stink “Sorry Gilbert” muttered gently as he used his thumb to hold the wound open “I know it’s not pleasant but if the wound isn’t properly cleaned infection could set in.”

A look of understanding passed between the two young adults as Miss Stacy recalled the Sepsis had taken Mary’s life not all that long ago. Silent tears ran down Anne’s face as she braved the hurt as best she could. 

“I need to go get my things to stitch the wound.” Gilbert informed Anne, pressing a clean towel around her hand and leading her to a seat at the kitchen table.

Anne reached her well hand into Dellie’s basket and coved the child with a blanket noticing she had somehow managed to drift off to sleep in the commotion and Gilbert excused himself to find the supply’s he needed.

“I’ll just head back home.” Miss Stacy said to Anne, her stomach admittedly turning at the idea of watching Gilbert thread a needle through Anne’s skin. “I hope you are doing much better by Monday.”

“Thank you Miss Stacy.” Anne smiled running the back of her uninjured had across Dellie’s sweet sleeping cheek.

“I’ll let myself out.” Miss Stacy smiled “Say goodbye to Gilbert for me.”

Anne, nodded and promised she would forgetfully send a wave to her treasured teacher with her towel wrapped hand that made her wince.

Miss Stacy made her exit as Gilbert returned and Anne distracted herself from what she knew Gilbert was planning to do by sharing Miss Stacy’s fond wishes with him. Gilbert nodded but remained rather firmly concentrated on the task at hand. He set his supply’s out on a clean towel laying each piece of equipment out in the order it would be required and unscrewing a jar of honey.

Once he was satisfied with his preparations he sat in the chair facing Anne and pulled them so close together that Anne’s knees butted up against the seat of his chair and his knee’s spread wide to allow room to bring her close brushed up against the outside of her thighs. It bought a slight blush to her cheeks but Gilbert didn’t notice in his concentration. Once again taking up Anne’s hand he slowly unwrapped the towel he had pressed to it to hold off the worst of the bleeding. He prodded the wound as gently as possible to assess his best course of action. 

Scooping some honey onto the wound he gently soothed it in as if it were an uncomfortably sticky balm holding Anne firmly still when she made to pull away at the sting.

“Sorry, it’ll help I promise.” He muttered still wholly concentrated on her hand. 

Anne tried to relax but found her shoulders tensing as Gilbert moved to thread a curved needle. She breathed in slowly holding it for a moment before release trying to calm herself. Gilbert took her hand and sensing her tension gently brushed his thumb against her knuckles. It has an oddly calming effect.

“Ready?” Gilbert breathed out, needle point rested at the start of the wound.

“Ready.” Anne breathed back, snapping her eyes shut so as not to watch but forcing the tension from her hand.

Gilbert threaded the needle through her skin closing the wound in a pattern most peculiar to Anne who’s only experience with stitching came from needle point and mending clothes. She felt a gentle tug as he knotted off the string and finally dared to open her eyes. The wound was neat, wrapping around the small flap of skin between her thumb and forefinger and Gilbert’s stitching was precise – much neater then anytime she had received stitches in the Asylum. Gilbert was still holding her hand in his assessing his work to make sure he found it acceptable. 

“Thank you,” Said Anne tugging her hand back “You are going to make a fantastic doctor.”

Gilbert didn’t know how to respond to the praise so instead set about cleaning up the mess about them. Once his things were neatly together he tore a strip of bandage and wrapped the wound for Anne before he spoke.

“Thank you, I’m very excited to be offered an opportunity to learn over the summer.” Gilbert smiles leaning back in his seat but not moving to pull in back from Anne’s.

“Yes, I heard Miss Stacy.” Anne smiled “Not that I was intentionally eavesdropping.”

Gilbert smiled, he was well aware that the walls of small houses practically had ears. Anne shifted slightly in her seat and he felt her thigh move against his knee like an electric bolt and realized with some upset that without the excuse of her injury they were sitting most improperly. If Rachel Lynde caught sight of this she nail his ear to the side of the barn as punishment for taking such liberties. With a sigh he hoped Anne would mistake for tiredness Gilbert pulled himself back.

“I think I have things covered with Dellie now, and you really should rest your hand.” Gilbert started making excuses as he stood. “You should get back to Green Gable’s before it gets late. I’ll come over tomorrow to see how it’s fairing. Keep it wrapped for now, I’ll bring more honey when I come.”

Anne was disappointed but couldn’t quite place why as she gathered her things and let Gilbert lead her to the door. He stood back from her at least three feet and that made her feel oddly cool after the warmth his earlier closeness had created. Anne pulled her cardigan around her shoulders with a little distant help from Gilbert and made to open the door. Just as she pushed down on the handle though something ignited in her gut she didn’t quite understand but also refused to question.

“Thank you, Gilbert,” She said stepping up to him and filling the space he had been leaving between them. “I will miss you while you are off in Toronto but I know you will be a better doctor for it one day.” She pressed her lips to his cheek, lingering a moment longer than a simple thank you and then without another word stepped out the front door and left.

Gilbert stood stock still, hand pressed to the burning spot on his cheek where Anne had pressed her lips. It wasn’t until Dellie let out a shriek of protest that she had been left to fall asleep in her basket that he was able to find his faculties enough to move his feet.

He picked up Dellie and held her to him and she stopped her protest having received what she wanted. Dellie snuggled herself closer to her Uncle Gilbert holding his cheeks in her chubby hands, rocking herself with delight to be held.

“You know Dellie,” Said Gilbert thinking about all his future held, and all the events leading up to this moment now and any moment after “there is a lot to be said about destiny.”


End file.
